


When In Berlin

by leiascully



Series: Gratuitously Sexy [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: "Oooh," Parker said.  "I get it.  We're going to have sex in a nightclub."
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Gratuitously Sexy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834363
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	When In Berlin

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: post-S5  
> A/N: Bless you, Berlin, and your many clubs with their many possibilites, which I have done very little research on. This isn't based on any real building.

The job was done. The new members of their team were off somewhere else, either gone home or socializing on their own. The money was winging its way to their bank accounts and to the accounts of the people they were working for. Parker had that look on her face like she was going to come just from the thought of the millions of dollars Hardison was shifting around. They'd had to go to a party, so she was still wearing a tight little black dress without much back that kept climbing up her thighs and Hardison was in a tux, his bow tie still neat and tidy. The post-job high throbbed in Eliot's belly. He watched Parker's lips part as she checked her bank balance. He watched the way the suit trousers outlined Hardison's thighs. He wanted to muss them up a little, undress them slowly, take them out and show them off and kiss them in public. And fuck it, they were in Berlin — the place was notorious for its seedy underbelly. 

"Let's go out," he said. "I know a couple of clubs."

"Seriously?" Hardison asked. "You want to go dancing at a bar that doesn't play country music? Are you feeling okay?" He pressed the backs of his fingers briefly to Eliot's forehead. "You feel warm, but you do always feel warm."

"It's my turn," Eliot said, and the look on Hardison's face changed immediately from amusement to desire. He licked his lips, looking at Eliot. They'd settled pretty easily into a system. It didn't have to be someone's turn for them to have sex, but every week or so it was somebody's turn, and that person got what they wanted. There were adjustments to the schedule for jobs — generally, they didn't have sex until the end of a job, but it wasn't a rule, just an unspoken agreement — and a person could skip their turn if they didn't have any particular yearnings, or postpone it if they needed any particular accessories. It all evened out. But it was, in fact, the end of a job, and Eliot did have some very particular yearnings. 

"Oooh," Parker said. "I get it. We're going to have sex in a nightclub."

"Yes, we are," Eliot said. 

"Fun," she said. She still had that dreamy look on her face. "Should I change?"

"No," Eliot and Hardison said at the same time. Parker looked between them and smirked. 

"Fine," she said, stretching luxuriously. "Let's go dance." She made air quotes with her fingers and waggled her eyebrows. Hardison laughed and sighed.

"Very subtle, baby." He put his arms around her and nuzzled at her neck. Parker made an appreciative little noise. Eliot grabbed Hardison by the hips and tugged him back until Hardison's ass was pressed against his crotch.

"Let's go," he said in a grumbly low voice that he knew Hardison liked. "Otherwise we'll just have sex here."

"Also fun," Hardison said. "Just pointing that out."

"I want to dance," Parker said. 

"And we want you to dance, baby," Hardison assured her. He ground his ass against Eliot. "Let's go."

It took them another couple minutes to get out of the room and leave the hotel, but at least it was easy to take the subway to the club. Eliot entertained himself by brushing his fingertips against the place Parker's skirt ended on her thigh. She countered by leaning back and kissing him, one hand on the pole for stability and the other fisted in Hardison's shirtfront. Fortunately, it wasn't a long ride, and they slid past the bouncer with the judicious application of a hundred euro note. Eliot and Hardison left their coats at the front. It was too hot to wear jackets on the dance floor. The club was crowded and loud. Eliot could feel the bass thumping in his bones. They had to press through a sea of bodies to get to the bar. Eliot grinned. Yeah, this was exactly what he'd wanted: to be totally alone with them in a room full of sweaty, grinding strangers who wouldn't give a damn if the three of them kissed unless they thought it was hot. 

They ordered a few mojitos to get started. Parker liked the sweetness and Hardison liked the lime and Eliot liked the way the mint cooled everything down, so they were a good compromise. Parker drank half of hers in what seemed like one swallow and arched back, looping her arms around Eliot's neck and tipping her head so that Eliot could bend and kiss her. He did, savoring the tingle of her lips against his while Hardison ran his hands up Parker's thighs. Parker shifted until she was sitting in Eliot's lap. Hardison moved over too, corralling their drinks as he came. Parker laced her fingers through Eliot's hair. Her tongue brushed his, demanding the way she always was when they made a lot of money. Eliot wasn't complaining. He'd known people with way weirder turn ons. He kissed her back, letting his hands run over the bare skin showing through the cutouts of her dress. Hardison had one hand halfway up Parker's skirt and the other on Eliot's knee, rubbing up the inside of Eliot's thigh.

"I think I like your turn," Hardison said.

"Me too," Eliot said, when Parker pulled away to take another sip of her drink. Eliot reached around her for his own drink. He needed to cool off. He drained his mojito until the ice cubes rattled against his teeth and pushed the glass back across the bar. He chewed up a few mint leaves and beckoned to Hardison. Hardison leaned in and Eliot trailed his fingers down Hardison's neck to his tie. He tugged it loose deliberately, staring into Hardison's eyes. Hardison grinned. Eliot took both ends of the tie in his fist and pulled Hardison close for a kiss. Dimly he heard Parker tapping on the bar and ordering another round in German. Add that to her list of skills, he thought with the one brain cell he had that wasn't thinking about how fucking hot and sweet Hardison's mouth was. Eliot was already half hard. He released Hardison's tie and ran his hands over Parker's back as she claimed Hardison for her own. The bartender shoved over the second round of drinks. Eliot nodded his thanks. He watched Parker kiss Hardison, that look of hungry concentration on her face. God, they were hot, and he loved them so fucking much.

"Let's dance," he said when Parker released Hardison. They both had a glazed look in their eyes. Parker made a show of getting off his lap slowly, with lots of grinding involved, and Eliot put his arm around her from behind and half-pushed her to the dance floor as she laughed, his drink in his other hand. He nudged at the nape of her neck with his nose and pretended to growl in her ear. Hardison followed them, crowding up against Eliot's back, his erection pressing into Eliot's ass. They wedged themselves into the mass of bodies on the dance floor, and yeah, Eliot might have enjoyed line dancing with a bunch of hometown regulars too, but there was something about being tipsy in a press of people who would never remember his face, united by the beat of the music pulsing through him, that he'd learned to enjoy. Parker turned in his arms and Hardison shoved up against him so that he was pinned between them, and goddamn if he wasn't living his best life. Parker kissed him and then reached for Hardison and then they were all kissing, mouths moving indiscriminately over each other, their free hands roaming at will. Parker steadied her drink against his arm and the burst of cold just enhanced the heat of the rest of his body. He was grinding against Parker, Hardison was grinding against him, and Eliot was enjoying every single second of it.

He let himself melt into them for a while, the way he never did when they weren't alone. It was weird to let his guard down in the middle of so many people, but hell, anyone who came for them here was going to have to come through everybody else first. Drunk people didn't even scatter right. Half of them would trip over each other, some of the others would get belligerent, and there was a pretty good chance someone might hurl. He felt pretty safe, all things considered, and anyway, the parts of his brain that considered anything like that were pretty quickly getting shouted over by the parts of his brain that wanted to just pick Parker up and fuck her right there while Hardison helped hold her up. He was pretty sure they could manage, and pretty sure that everybody around them was too deep in their own stuff to notice. But he still had a glass in his hand and nowhere to set it. Honestly, he was surprised a place like this didn't have plastic. Glass seemed risky, what with the high chance of wasted people dropping their drinks. But maybe Germans had better manners than Americans. He tossed down the rest of his drink and motioned to Parker and Hardison, who emptied theirs too. He took the glasses back to the bar and shook his head when the bartender offered him another round. 

"Nein, danke," he said, which was about as much German as he remembered. About as much polite German, anyway. 

"There are quieter rooms on the next floor up," the bartender said in accented English. They winked at him. "In case you get tired of dancing."

"Thank you," Eliot said. He pushed a hundred euro note over the bar. "Keep the change."

The bartender smiled at him. "Enjoy your evening."

"I will," Eliot said, and shoved his way back into the crowd. When he found Parker and Hardison again, they were kissing, pressed up so close against each other that Eliot wondered at first if Hardison hadn't had the same idea about how convenient the dance floor would be for a little action. But he could see Parker's skirt still (barely) clinging to her thighs, so they hadn't started anything too serious without him. Good. It was his damn turn. He moved behind Parker and she turned a little to loop an arm around his neck.

"We missed you," she yelled over the music. 

"Hell yeah, we did," Hardison agreed. He hooked a finger into Eliot's belt loops and yanked until Eliot was flush up against Parker. Hardison leaned to kiss him over Parker's shoulder. Parker's smooth muscled body flexed between them as she ran her hands over any parts of them that she could reach. She was still dancing, sort of, inside the tight circle of their arms. She was moving, at least, lean and lithe. Eliot could feel himself clutching at the back of Hardison's shirt. Parker's ass pressed into his crotch. Rum and lust ran hot through Eliot's veins. They probably should have eaten something other than party hors d'oeuvres, but it was too late for that now. He was craving something else anyway.

"The bartender said there are rooms upstairs," he said loudly. 

"Let's go steal a dark corner," Parker said. 

"Baby, I keep telling you, you don't have to say it every time," Hardison said, stealing a kiss. She grinned at him.

"It's funny," she said.

"Oh, is it," Hardison said. 

"Let's go," Eliot mock-growled, sliding his arms around Parker and feeling her up as he turned her toward the stairs. 

"Uh uh," Hardison said, catching hold of Eliot. "Where's mine?" Eliot groped him too, then put both hands on Hardison's ass and pushed him through the crowd as Parker pulled him. They made their slow way to the stairs, brushing past sweaty, heaving bodies. Parker hauled them both up the stairs and onto a balcony that went most of the way around the room. It was lined with doors. Parker grinned over her shoulder at them and tried doors until she found an open one. She turned toward them, her back pressed to the door, and gave them a breathless, hungry grin.

"Occupied?" Hardison asked.

"Not yet," Parker said, and pushed into the room. It was sparsely furnished and looked like it was cleaned frequently: the scuffed table and its chairs smelled like lemon polish and there was no dust in the corners. There was a box of tissues on the table and a little trash can underneath it. The floor was laminate made to look like wood, easy to wipe up, and there was a large mirror on the wall, a basic bed with a fitted sheet on it, and a chaise longue. Hardison locked the door behind them.

"Okay, not using that," Eliot said, pointing at the chaise longue.

"What's the play here?" Hardison asked. "Tell us how you want this to go."

"What, it's my call?" Eliot said. 

"It's your turn," Parker pointed out. 

"Yeah, but coming here was my whole idea," Eliot said. "I thought we'd figure it out together." He couldn't stop looking at them. They just looked so damn good. "I though about fucking you on the dance floor, but it didn't exactly seem equal opportunity. Guess we could have just put our hands down Hardison's pants."

Hardison and Parker looked at each other. "I think I have a few ideas," Hardison said slowly. He bent his head to whisper in Parker's ear. She glanced at Eliot and smiled, a wicked glint in her eyes. 

"Yeah," she said. "I think that'll work."

"How's the lock on that door, Parker?" Eliot asked.

"Completely inadequate," she said happily. "I don't even know if it'll stay locked if somebody jiggles it the wrong way. Plus, I'm sure there's a master key."

"So anybody could walk in on us," Hardison said. 

"Yeahhh," Parker said. "Kinda hot, huh?"

"Guess we better be quick," Hardison said. He stepped up to Eliot and planted his hand in the middle of Eliot's chest. He kissed Eliot, his mouth hot and insistent, and then he pushed Eliot backwards a step. "Sit," he commanded, and Eliot sat in the chair. Then Parker was on her knees in front of him, undoing his zipper. She looked up at him with that crooked smile as she worked his cock out of his boxers and wrapped her fist around the base of it. 

"This is fun," she said. 

"Hell yeah it is," Hardison said, looking at her ass as she bent over Eliot's lap. Parker lipped slowly at Eliot's cock and fuck, he was really enjoying Berlin. Parker looked up at him, which was somehow even hotter than if she'd closed her eyes. Eliot leaned back so he could watch her suck his cock. For someone who hadn't really known what sex was a few months ago, she'd sure caught on fast, and although he wasn't sure she felt the same kind of urgency about all of it that he and Hardison did, she was almost always willing to play along. And goddamn, she'd gotten good at blow jobs, something about the way her lockpicking precision fit together with her reckless heart. She was a quick fucking study, that was for sure. He stroked her hair, tugged gently on her ponytail. 

"That's good," Hardison said approvingly, and then he was kneeling behind Parker, pulling her hips up and back until instead of kneeling, she was in a tabletop position, her elbows braced on the chair outside Eliot's thighs. Eliot watched Hardison let his pants drop. His own cock throbbed in anticipation of watching Hardison fuck Parker while she devoted herself to sucking him off. Pushing her skirt up was easy for Hardison — it barely covered her ass anyway. Hardison slid her panties halfway down her thighs. They were black like her dress, the kind of lace that Eliot knew firsthand wasn't nearly as delicate as it looked. Hardison traced his fingertips over the curve of Parker's bare ass. He looked steadily at Eliot as he got his cock out and gave it a few cursory strokes. He fished a condom out of his pocket and rolled it on, which was just as unbearably sexy somehow, and fuck if Eliot wasn't in love. He watched Hardison stroke Parker, who moaned around his cock. He could almost feel the slick heat under Hardison's fingers, the way Parker opened up as she spread her knees and braced herself. And then Hardison was thrusting into her, and the force of it traveled up through Parker's body so that she had to brace herself against Eliot, so he felt the jolt of it too. 

Parker was laughing around his cock, a muted bubbly sound of delight. She licked her way up his cock and let him slide out of her mouth for a moment.

"Oh, I like this," she told him. 

"I hope so, darlin'," he said. "Otherwise, we're not doing it right."

"Trust and believe I'm back here doing it right," Hardison said.

"You always take care of us," Eliot said. 

"Mmm," Parker agreed, and took Eliot's cock in her mouth again.

"Enjoying your turn?" Hardison asked, not losing his rhythm.

"You fucking know I am," Eliot said. He felt loose and heavy, pleasure rippling through him in time with the beat of the bass from the dance floor downstairs. Parker's mouth was hot and wet and just the right amount of pressure, and the noises she made as Hardison fucked her added a little vibration that teased at his nerves. Watching Hardison fuck Parker would have been enough to get him off anyway — it had been before — but watching Hardison fuck Parker while she had her mouth on him was a whole other dimension, pleasure layered on desire until Eliot could barely contain himself. He wanted it to last, but fuck, he was close. 

"Parker," he said, tugging at her hair, but she flicked her eyes at him and ignored him, her tongue and her lips and her hand all working at him. He groaned, helpless under her ministrations.

"She does what she wants," Hardison said, reaching around Parker's hip. Eliot could tell when Hardison's fingertips found Parker's clit, because her whole body jerked. "You know that."

"I do," Eliot said, "but a warning felt fair." Parker's weight on his thighs was the only thing anchoring him the chair. His brain or his soul or whatever felt half-out of his body, too big for his skin, too much to contain. His hips kept jerking no matter how much he tried to keep still, but Parker didn't seem to mind. She was moaning louder and louder the faster Hardison fucked her, and the more noise she made, the more inspired Hardison seemed to fuck her harder and faster. But Eliot was going to come first: he could feel it building in his thighs, in his balls, in the way his body tightened, and then he was coming, hips bucking into Parker's mouth as she held him down. He slid boneless out of the chair as she released him, kneeling in front of her and holding her up so that Hardison could fuck her. Eliot had his hands on her tits and his mouth hot and sloppy against hers and she was clutching at him with one hand as her other hand slipped to cover Hardison's so that they were caressing her clit together as Eliot kept kissing her. And then she was coming, and Hardison too, all three of them almost shouting as the music pounded up through the floor. 

They collapsed in a sweaty heap on the floor, Parker's head pillowed on Eliot's chest and Hardison's arm under Eliot's head. 

"Hell yes," Hardison said. 

"Almost as good as jumping off a building," Parker said.

"Almost," Eliot grumbled. "What do we have to do to impress you, sweetheart?"

"We'll figure it out," Hardison assured him.

"I'm starving," Parker said. "All I had at the party was some kind of crudités and one little chocolate tart."

"We'll get you some food, baby," Hardison assured her. "Hell, we all deserve a reward after that."

"You really put in the work," Eliot said lazily. "If I could promote you, I would."

Parker poked him in the chest. "I'm the boss around these parts."

"We know," Hardison said. "Trust me."

"I need fries," Eliot said to the ceiling. "Maybe a kebab or some kind of sausage." He eased Parker off his chest and got to his feet. He held his hand out to help her up and then Hardison. They put themselves back together, cleaning up as best they could. Hardison's shirt was half unbuttoned, but it looked fashionable.

"I got a sausage right here for you," Hardison said. He looked down at his crotch. "After we eat, maybe."

"You can give it to me when we get back to the hotel," Eliot promised him. "But you know what'll happen if we don't find her something to eat."

Hardison shuddered. "Not letting that happen again."

"Let's go," Parker said. She grabbed both of their ties, miraculously still around their necks, and they went.


End file.
